


save me (i'm drowning)

by Fierysky



Series: SHIELD Team as Family [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Robbie is the bad guy, Sexual Assault, set in season 4, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy Johnson goes up against the Ghost Rider, and thankfully Bobbi comes in to save the day.





	save me (i'm drowning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mocking_point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/gifts).



> from the Tumblr prompt: “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
> 
> description of sexual assault, if this is a trigger, do not read!

“Do it” Daisy whimpered, her breath ragged. “I deserve it.”

She was weak, knocked on her ass by Robbie Reyes, though right now he was in his demon form, the Ghost Rider. She was losing consciousness using the last of her powers to prop up a heavy metal shelf from falling on her.

If the damn shelf would end her, she’d drop it in a heartbeat, but she’d have better luck with this serial killer whose head lit on fire.

Ghost Rider kneeled down, its baleful eyes peering into her soul and she welcomed the judgment. Bring it on.

“Do it,” she bit out. There was no atoning her sin, the deaths she caused, her friends that she hurt.

 _Lincoln_.

She deserved death and if her end was in flames, at least they would light her way out and it would be better than the darkness she was born into.  But like everything in her fucked up life, what she wanted didn't happen.

The Ghost Rider titled its head, stood up and had the audacity to turn away.

That was about right; her dumb ass couldn’t even get killed by a fucking monster with a hard-on for murder.

She rolled away, crying out in pain after Ghost Rider disappeared, and as the shelf fell so did her dream of dying that night.

But like the nuns at the Orphanage said, if you don’t succeed, try and try again.

* * *

 

Daisy showed up at Reyes’ job the next day, she needed to find out what his story was, whose side he was on.

The fucker didn’t kill her, but she was gonna go after him and his string of murders, and if she got taken out while doing it, well, at least she died trying.

Reyes talked big, acted like he didn’t care, but he had someone he cared about, his handicapped brother, and she intended to use that knowledge.

* * *

 

Mechanic Robbie Reyes had one thing on his mind when the girl from the junkyard showed up at Canelo’s-  to get that bitch the hell away from his job.

They spoke a little, and he was willing to give a some info but when she mentioned his baby brother? Her threat level upgraded, and he was going to slowly, _painfully_ , take her life, and watch her burn for daring to bring up Gabe’s name.

“Now you-” Robbie grabbed a muffler from an old car and ignited it with hellfire. “You shouldn’t have mentioned my brother.”

The Ghost Rider wouldn’t come out, not after it judged her soul as pure, but Reyes didn’t give a damn. This bitch came to his job not once, but twice on some suicide feel-good mission and expected to escape unscathed?

“I’m going to scatter your ashes in the trash where you belong,” he spat, punching her face with as much force as he could muster. All the anger that he kept sizzling under the surface came out, he was going to enjoy breaking her.  She raised her hand to block another punch, and he felt a jolt of satisfaction as he heard the bone snap.

Served the bitch right.

She didn’t cry out but countered with a quick jab to his gut with her good hand and an uppercut.

Now if it was one thing Reyes absolutely hated, it was being hit in the face;  the bruises made it hard to come up with excuses to his brother. And now he would have to because of this nosy bitch who was poking around where she didn’t belong.

Growling, he charged after her, grabbing her throat, and slamming her against the wall as rage clouded his senses. She struggled, putting up a good fight, and his gaze flitted to breasts. The adrenaline from their fight was turning into desire, and her strength was a hell of an aphrodisiac.

“You know a pretty girl like you should be nice,” he pushed up against her.  She tried to knee him in the groin, but he blocked it and wedged himself closer.

“Get the fuck away from me,” she hissed. His hard cock pressed against her, and his breath on her neck. She hadn't anyone this close since Lincoln.

Reyes’ eyes narrowed. This cunt sought him out, not once, but _twice_ , brought up his brother, and now wanted him to leave her alone?

“Feel that?” he growled, rubbing his hardness on her. “If you didn’t come here I wouldn’t have to do this.”

“Adding rapist to your resume?” Daisy spat out. “How original.”

Reyes laughed darkly. “Who said anything about rape?” He thrust his hips and bit her neck, hard. “A slut who wants to die wants to get fucked by a killer.”

“You son of a bitch,” Daisy was struggling wildly now, as panic set in. “Let me go! Now!”

Robbie’s response was to rip her shirt, the sound echoing in the garage.

“You wear black lace to threaten people,” he smirked, his hands groping and pulling her nipples. “Or are you just a horny slut wanting to get fucked?”

Daisy switched to survival mode;  her powers were limited because of overusing them, and the bone healing pills wouldn’t have kicked in from last night.

Should she risk quaking free and possibly shattering her bones?

But she didn’t have to decide, because the door to Canelo's smashed open, and Reyes jumped, releasing her.

Daisy gasped as the door folded like it was made of paper, and flowing blonde hair in a black tactical suit emerged.

“ _Bobbi_?” her eyes widened as she took in the taller woman. “How-?”

Bobbi didn’t give a sassy quip, or ask Daisy if she was okay. She sprang into action, pulling out her batons and immediately launching one at Reyes, right between the eyes. It gave her just enough time to pull out her Glock, and she unloaded the entire clip in his chest.

“You gotta get out of here” Daisy clutched her shirt together. “He can’t die! He has a -”

And with a guttural roar, Reyes’ face melted away, and when he shook away the ash, it was the Ghost Rider.

But Bobbi wasn’t fazed. “Go outside. Lance is waiting.”

“I can’t leave you,” Daisy clenched her fists, she’d seen was this bastard could do and she couldn't have another friend get hurt because of her.

“I said _go_ ,” Bobbi snarled. “I’ll take care of this piece of shit.” She’d left SHIELD because it was best, the _right_ thing to do, then the first thing she heard when Coulson contacted her, was that Daisy ran away from them? Because she thought there wasn’t any other option? Bobbi didn’t know what was in Daisy’s mind, but she intended to find out, and she would be damned if some jackass with a fucking flaming head would hurt her friend.

Her head whipped to Daisy, to yell at her again, and that’s when Bobbi saw Daisy’s torn shirt, buttons scattered on the floor, and her bra exposed.

A deathly calm came over Bobbi, as years of training, undercover work at Hydra and love for Daisy coalesced.

“You fucked up son of a bitch,” Bobbi breathed as she approached Ghost Rider. “If there one thing you don’t mess with, it’s family.”

Ghost Rider couldn’t talk, not in that form, but Bobbi knew what it was thinking. That she was a mere human, and it a demon.

But a loyal human who loved their family with all their heart and sought vengeance for them would take on a demon any day, any time.

“So you wanna touch girls without their permission” Bobbie advanced on the Rider. “Consider this an invitation. Come get some.”

Ghost Rider roared, hellfire dancing around it, and when he charged to burn her, she activated a device in her remaining baton.

“Zadkiel sends his regards,” Bobbie smirked, as black lightning surged towards the Rider, siphoning its energy.  “Don’t bring hellfire to an Angelfire fight.”

Ghost Rider screamed in agony as its powers decreased and then evaporated, and soon, all that remained was a panting Robbie Reyes in his human form, crumpled on the floor.

Bobbi’s eyes darkened as she moved closer. This son of a bitch was going to pay for fucking with her family. His hands were raised to protect his face, and she smirked, as she punched him, hearing the satisfying crunch of her fist on bone.

Robbie Reyes was about to feel vengeance.

* * *

 

Nobody would accuse Bobbi Morse of being unprofessional. She ensured there was no incriminating evidence, and she even cleaned up Canelo’s garage floor so it looked like there was no disturbance. After ensuring everything was in order, and that Robbie was out cold, she stalked to the van.

Daisy was in the back, hugging herself, and rocking back and forth.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Bobbie soothed. “That asshole can’t hurt you anymore.” She knew the damage she inflicted on Reyes wouldn't mitigate what Daisy would be going through.

“Is he okay?” Daisy breathed.

Bobbi frowned, and she looked over at Hunter in the driver’s seat, who shrugged. Was this some fucked up Stockholm syndrome?

“Do you _want_ him to be okay?” Bobbi asked, neutrally.

Daisy frowned, as she considered the question. “I kinda want him to be okay so I could beat him to a pulp,” she finally answered.

Revenge makes sense, Bobbi thought. Guilt enveloped her, she’d left SHIELD and it seemed things were falling apart.

“We’re taking you back to HQ,” Bobbi finally said.

“I don’t want-”

“I’m not leaving you on the streets of East LA,” Bobbie clenched her fists. “If you gotta leave the team, that’s fine. But I'm not leaving you here.”

“Why do _you_ give a damn?” Daisy scoffed. “You left.”

Tears prickled at the back of Bobbi’s eyes. She knew how much Daisy cared about the team, loved them like family; she must be in a world of pain.

“I am so sorry about Lincoln,” Bobbi sat down and clasped Daisy’s hand. “I know that won’t bring him back-”

Bobbi didn’t get to finish, because Daisy launched herself on her, squeezing her tightly.

“It was all my fault,” Daisy cried “He died because of _me_. I don’t deserve to live.”

Bobbi’s mouth pulled in a flat line when she heard the depth of Daisy’s anguish. What the fuck was going on with SHIELD, wasn’t there mandatory counseling anymore?

“You deserve to not just to live,” Bobbi promised. “But to thrive.” And she would make that happen.

“I don’t even know how to even exist,” Daisy sobbed, nestling in the crook of Bobbi’s shoulder. “I can’t-”

“Shhh,” Bobbi rocked her. “You don’t have to do anything. Just breathe. In and out. I’ll do the rest.”

“But-”

“Don’t worry about Reyes, or SHIELD, or anything,” Bobbi murmured. “All you have to do is rest. I’ll take care of you.”

“Promise?” Daisy sniffled. She hated this, being a damsel in distress, needing help. But she couldn’t do it anymore.

“On my life,” Bobbi vowed.

She and Hunter may not be a part of SHIELD, and she had no idea what was going on with Coulson no longer being in charge, but the organization owed her big time, and she intended to collect.

“Which way to go, love?” Hunter asked, quietly. He’d been given the ladies space, but they needed to move before the police got there.

“To SHIELD HQ,” Bobbi murmured. “And let’s take Reyes to them as a present.”

Hunter nodded, as he glanced in the back of the van. He’d rather stay clear of SHIELD, but he trusted Bobbi more than anything, and practically, they needed to get Flaming Head guy where he could be contained, and the sooner the better.

The vehicle peeled off, with Bobbi still holding Daisy.

“Bobbi?” Daisy rubbed her face on her friend’s shoulder to dry her tears. “I’m scared.”

“He can’t hurt you,” Bobbi soothed. “I created a sleep serum that’ll have him knocked out.”

“That's just it,” Daisy whispered, in shame. “I liked it. It’s what I need.”

Bobbi didn’t answer as she soaked in Daisy’s words.

“When we get back to SHIELD,” Bobbi finally said. “I’m not leaving. Rest right now, okay?”

Daisy nodded, as her eyes fluttered shut. She didn’t deserve Bobbi’s help, but she would accept it.

“Thanks for coming back, Bobbi,” Daisy murmured. “You saved me.”

Bobbi laughed softly. “That’s what family does."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback welcome! My headcanon is that bobbie researched a way to stop robbie's powers. That when Elena met Daisy to give her bone healing pills, she (elena) told mack and the others because she was worried about daisy
> 
> am @whistlingwindtree on Tumblr :)


End file.
